Uranium metal foils have applications as targets in research reactors to induce beam scattering and applications in the production of special isotopes such as 99mTc (a metastable nuclear isomer of technetium-99) that is used for medical purposes. The production of such foils is typically difficult and expensive. What is needed therefore is an improved method of forming uranium-bearing foils.